<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/V克里】危机 by homeworkQAQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037011">【授翻/V克里】危机</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeworkQAQ/pseuds/homeworkQAQ'>homeworkQAQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeworkQAQ/pseuds/homeworkQAQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>克里陷入危机。他必须为此付诸行动。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/V克里】危机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776391">Кризис</a> by DeadTNK.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者：DeadTNK<br/>原作：https://ficbook.net/readfic/10486358<br/>标签：粗话，私设，有点OOC</p><p>［vkv白情20h］21:00<br/>V/克里</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　危机。恶心的词。«危机状况»无论是在国家层面、个人生活或是任何领域都很让人讨厌。一种创作危机就正降临到克里·欧罗迪恩身上。就像一个偷偷接近猎物的职业小偷，盯着口袋里一个鼓囊囊的，21世纪一、二十年代以前的人们会随身携带的那种钱包。妈的，克里会不惜一切代价，只要能把危机替换成小偷。他愿意用他的大部分财产——当然不是全部，得给自己留点儿——来把创作危机送走。只要它不存在就没有任何问题。但要送走它，就必须给生活注入一点新鲜感。至少，这一般能成功。问题在于，在八十多年的生命里，他尝试过了很多种方式，寻找新鲜感是一年比一年难。<br/>
　　这天，克里待在他的豪宅里，而不是在工作室里工作。他之前的计划是写几首新歌，大致看看歌词还要不要修改，但他现在只想让这些计划全都他妈的滚蛋——你都被自己经纪人给卖了，怎么还要帮他数钱？不过他还是会得到所有的报酬——至少是一大部分。说真的这能持续多久？但最重要的是，到哪去找一个不会把你卖了的经纪人？克里不知道这些问题的答案，所以唯一的解决办法就是什么都不告诉经纪人，试着自己去做点什么。做一些经纪人不知道的事情。做一些绝对能带来快乐和灵感的事情，绝对足以给创作带来新鲜感的事情。<br/>
　　«你妈逼的，我要去扭扭街。就这么干。»克里想。不过，还有一个小问题。<br/>
　　是的，作为一名歌手，克里的人气在缓缓下降——缓慢地，不易察觉地，不过还是在下降——然而，他在街上还是容易被认出来。<br/>
　　«但换个角度想想，我在巡演中见过几个试图整成我或其他著名傻逼的样子的脑残粉。看了觉得真可怜，但如果想玩玩还是可以的。»声音在欧罗迪恩脑子里回响着«就这么干，穿好衣服，装成性偶，然后出发。»</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　在前往扭扭街的路上，克里一直惴惴不安。和骨肉皮们在豪华公寓、酒店或者什么大体上属于«高阶层»的地方约炮是一回事，因为克里的财务状况就处于这个阶层。但在这样的街区嫖娼完全是另一回事。当然，现在很多病都能治，但这需要牺牲一些钱财和一些尊严。当然，后者最伤人。克里之前见过这个街区的婊子们接客用的房间的照片，尽管他试图把这归咎于光线不好、角度不对等无数个原因，但他明白：这就是个垃圾堆。至少对他来说是这样。<br/>
　　克里的眼角余光看见一个性偶站在墙边，他紧张地咽了咽口水。小场面，他对自己说。显然许多人都穷困潦倒、苟且偷生，但值得称赞的是，他们仍然试图或多或少地维持一种体面的生活状态。克里突然很好奇，要是他去做性偶的工作能赚多少钱？比平时多，比平时少，性报酬，还是都有？疑问很多，答案很少。<br/>
　　欧罗迪恩不自觉地抗拒和他见到的任何一个性偶待在一起，突然间，他想到了一个比在这样的街区里嫖娼更有趣的主意。为什么不试着自己当性偶呢？他多少有一些经验。他可以做爱，他喜欢做爱，让经纪人，工作室，还有其他的废物在一天中操遍每一个洞。当然，这只是打个比方，但他怎么会没有经验？<br/>
　　克里感觉他的手因为这个想法而在不由自主地冒汗，双腿好像灌了铅一样步履维艰。然而，他并不是唯一一个注意到这点的人。<br/>
　　“哥们，你需要帮忙吗？”不远处的一个性偶柔声问道，多半是以为克里是个焦虑的雏。当然，八十岁的雏。还有什么比这更糟吗？<br/>
　　“是啊，帮帮忙，滚出我的视线。”克里震怒，突然感觉他的信心更足了。<br/>
　　他轻轻摇了摇头，加快了脚步，很快就站在了性偶不远处的柱子边上。他用眼角余光看到女人看向他的反应：她轻皱着眉头，脸上的皱纹和鼻梁上的伤疤叠在一起。这伤是谁干的？也许是皮条客把她拖走的时候，她的脸撞在了马路上。然后她转向她的同行，戴着金戒指的手指夹着过滤器，点燃了一根细香烟——既然这样，她赚的钱肯定比其他人都多。<br/>
　　不远处的男人们似乎没有注意到他的存在，继续他们的性偶座谈会——肯定是在谈论他们敷衍了事的客户。不过，没什么好评判的。每个行业都有脑子不正常的人，尤其是客户。克里把目光转向过路的人。每个人都在忙着自己的事情，在有人注意到他之前，欧罗迪恩非常非常想放弃。但同时，他的暴脾气和顽固不允许他打退堂鼓。而且他还很好奇在没有经纪人帮助的情况下赚钱是什么感觉。当然，这笔钱不是很多，但现在问题不在钱上面。他的目标是消除创作危机。<br/>
　　克里小的时候，他和他的同龄人就听过那句话«为了和妈妈作对而冻伤耳朵»⑴。这句话很适合现在的情况。可能它应该被改成«为了和经纪人作对而变成性偶”»<br/>
　　«性偶之神啊，我从来没有向你要求过什么，但请帮助我用这种方式来摆脱创作危机。最好是永远不要再让我干这种恶心的事。求求你了。»克里想着，抬头望向人们头顶的霓虹招牌。时间的流逝似乎被拖长了，就像浓稠的树脂从树上滴下来一样慢。但克里的祷告似乎显灵了，他面前出现了一个男人的身影。<br/>
　　“嗨，宝贝儿。”男人放肆地靠在克里脑袋边的墙上，这样他们的脸就能靠得够近，“一晚上多少钱？”<br/>
　　«是啊，就像和老妈作对的小孩一样傻逼。小孩或许还更聪明些。»克里想，但他还是回答道：<br/>
　　“五百欧金，”欧罗迪恩回答，又迅速补充道，“当然，每小时。”<br/>
　　他甚至没有考虑过价格——这只是在回答的时候突然从脑子里蹦出来的。他余光瞥到不远处的性偶听到这样的价位，鄙夷地哼了一声转过身去——是啊，不然呢，狗逼，这可是摇滚巨星的屁股。<br/>
　　克里端详着自己面前的男人的脸。不知怎么的，他看起来很面熟，但不知道是在哪里见过这幅面孔。电视上？这男的能在电视上干什么？不过，谁知道呢。但克里心里有点怀疑。这个男人某种程度上长得就像别人口中大名鼎鼎的«V»。他见过这个V，这小伙子还从他这接过几单，但他对V的样貌没那么强烈的印象——毕竟，哪个八十多岁的人会去记住一个小男孩的脸，谁知道他是不是要么死在不知道哪里，要么从克里生命里彻底消失，就像他之前无数个男朋友女朋友一样。克里只记得V模糊的轮廓：他的头发是金色的，侧面剃光，中间扎成一束，还有蓝色的眼睛。现在，站在他面前的人也有着同样的特征，不能说毫不相干，只能说别无二致。<br/>
　　“成交，”陌生人笑了笑，“去你那还是我那？”<br/>
　　克里显然慌了。他没考虑过这个，但是显然不适合在他家里做爱——他不能告诉一个初次见面的人他是谁，更别说让他进家门了。于是，他脑中出现了一个在他看来完美的想法。<br/>
　　“在随便哪家旅馆里开间房吧。有家特别棒的，就离这里不远。”克里说着，有些紧张地调整了一下黑色兜帽的边缘，然后拉起男人的手，“我们走吗？”<br/>
　　“走吧。”他微微笑了。<br/>
　　克里浑身发抖，手指冰凉，他好奇这冰冷是从哪来的？从南极洲来的？然而，那个男人并不觉得尴尬。他甚至十分自信，甚至敢走在前面。欧罗迪恩甚至不由自主地把自己和他比较。有趣的是，这就是生活：他带着那些男孩回家的时候，他们会因为克里很出名而感到尴尬，而现在这位置却掉了个。但现在无路可退了。陌生人抓着他手的力道简直是无法反抗。<br/>
　　他们没花多少时间就到了汽车旅馆——至少克里是这么感觉的，因为他一路上都在沉思。这个陌生人迅速采取行动，把克里带到了«守口如瓶»——夜之城小唐人街的一家汽车旅馆。就好像他接下来要把克里绑架，或者谋害，或者……惊慌失措的人还能想到什么？<br/>
　　与此同时，陌生人用假名字开了一间房。汽车旅馆嘛，没人在乎，只要你付钱。<br/>
　　“这是您房间的钥匙，”前台的姑娘友好地笑了笑，“二楼，207号房。祝您今晚愉快。”<br/>
　　这把克里从沉思中拉了出来。然而，他机械地跟着男人，就像小绵羊跟着牧羊人一样。不过，他头发的颜色确实有点像绵羊。或者山羊更准确点。<br/>
　　他们面前的门轻轻地吱呀一声打开了，就像是很久没人碰过。陌生人牵着克里的手进了房间，锁上了门。克里紧张得大脑飞速运转，不知道接下来该怎么做，房间里弥漫着一种尴尬的寂静，静到也许能听见克里脑子里的齿轮在吱呀作响。陌生人似乎感觉到了他的窘迫，决定掌握主动权。<br/>
　　“第一次，是吗？”他笑了笑，靠得近了些，把克里堵在角落里，手支在他脑袋边的墙上。<br/>
　　这个场景看起来就像，美国青春校园电影里的直男，打算逗一个难为情的年轻女孩玩，向她展现自己的大男子主义魅力。只需要把年轻女孩换成一个植入未来风格义体的八十岁男的，再把直男换成一个不知道哪里来的小喽啰。<br/>
　　“我……不，我不是雏，”克里不知所措地低声回答，不太情愿地补充道，“但这是我第一次做这样的工作。”<br/>
　　“你自己扩张过了吗？”陌生人贴着他的额头问，欧罗迪恩彻底慌了。<br/>
　　“没有。”他哑着嗓子说，为目前的情况感到无比羞耻。然而他无处可逃。他想知道这人的NCPD悬赏数据库里有没有性侵犯这一栏？<br/>
　　“怎么说，”男人的呼吸近在咫尺，“出门之前带润滑了吗？”<br/>
　　克里勉强笑了笑，但笑得十分紧张。男人显然很小心翼翼地把他引到那张不太大的床上——毕竟，拿酒店里最贵的房间当标准来对比，这种小旅馆里的家具当然不是很理想。男人坐在床上，扶着克里让他坐在他的膝盖上，双手从他的衣服底下钻了进去，让他打了个寒颤。<br/>
　　“别怕，我不会伤害你，我不是那种人，”男人感受到了他的颤抖，笑了起来，“只要你愿意。”<br/>
　　“我愿意。”克里斩钉截铁地回答，他意识到自己是脱口而出的，脸立刻就红了。一想到他面前这个可爱的男孩会变成一个用狼牙棒强奸他的狗日的疯子，他的心就怦怦直跳——不过这儿哪来的狼牙棒？但这是之后的问题了，他可以把它丢在这里直到清洁工来。<br/>
　　“哇哦，你想怎么做？”陌生人的脸上绽开了更加不要脸的笑容，这让本来就惊慌失措的克里脸更红了。<br/>
　　欧罗迪恩开始回忆他以前是如何要求床伴对待自己的，这让他无意中裤子紧了紧，引起了现任床伴的注意。<br/>
　　“我……我想……”克里开始紧张地咽口水，下定决心继续道，“先生，我想要你的手放在我的脖子上，偶尔掐一下，甚至可以打我几个耳光。这是我最想要的。”<br/>
　　“嗯哼，先生……”陌生人津津有味地品尝着这个词，他看起来明白了克里喜欢这样，“就听你的，宝贝儿。”<br/>
　　«就听我的？不是吧？他是不是搞错了，谁才是性偶？»这些话在克里脑中飘过，而就在这时，他发现自己被陌生人压在身下，低低地呻吟了一声。男人的身体笼罩住了他，他把克里的双腿分开，让自己夹在中间。<br/>
　　“失礼了，所以……”陌生人偷偷笑了起来，显然很享受眼前的景色。要么他是个变态色狼，要么是他很少看到有人离他这么近。不过他更像是前者。<br/>
　　“先生，您不满意吗？”克里挑了挑眉毛。<br/>
　　“什么，宝贝儿，不是。但我也有一个想法。”<br/>
　　«难不成还得是狼牙棒？»克里紧张地注视着陌生人的脸。他仍然得意地笑着，好像在享受着克里的窘迫和轻微的恐惧。果然是个变态色狼。<br/>
　　“你来自己扩张，我要看着。”男人终于说话了。<br/>
　　克里心情平静了些许。这个床伴想要的并不是最坏的那种，但换个方式来看，这就相当于在别人面前自慰。有点恶心，但没办法，每个人都有性癖，而克里，他目前应该扮演好一个性偶的角色，乖乖听话。况且，这肯定不会损害身体健康（点名批评狼牙棒）。毕竟，克里比任何人都清楚怎么扩张自己。<br/>
　　陌生人考虑到他的扩张过程，递给他的床伴一小瓶润滑油，只需要用这一次，而且大概不会太久。这瓶子他到底从哪儿弄来的，他想干什么？虽然但是，克里乖乖地接过了它。<br/>
　　“还有一件事，”他贴在克里耳边低语，“我现在想穿着衣服做爱。你可以脱掉你那该死的连帽衫，解开你的裤子，解开就够了。或者，如果你不觉得待会儿会很热，你也可以只解开裤子。”<br/>
　　克里想骂人了：得亏了这连帽衫他在街上才没人发现，怎么会有人敢让他脱下来？但好在他拥有选择权。但有个挑战在前面等着，难度能和在行驶中的车顶上给自己口交相提并论。半脱裤子扩张自己。还有额外任务：不要把润滑油沾在裤子上，虽然它看起来像水，但谁知道到底是什么？<br/>
　　“快点，”陌生人十分迫不及待，“我想看看你。”<br/>
　　克里听从了他的要求：他爬向床头，这样方便一些，坐下把裤子解开往下脱到膝盖，甚至懒得脱鞋——说到底，难道他现在还要体谅清洁工吗？然后，他把双腿折起来，以便可以用手摸到他的后穴，在做这些事的时候他能感觉到那双眼睛一直在死死地盯着他。行吧，至少他什么也没说，也不干涉他。欧罗迪恩把润滑油倒在手指和后穴上，缓缓地把手指推了进去。插进第一根手指并不是特别困难，所以他很快加入了第二根，这回进入得有些吃力了。克里无法控制自己因为轻微疼痛而发出的慵懒的叹息，微微蜷缩了起来，听到润滑油轻轻发出扑哧扑哧的声音。他没给自己多少时间来适应这种感觉，慢慢地动着手指，有时稍微分开，努力为第三根和第四根手指的插入做准备。<br/>
　　克里把目光转向了旁边的陌生人。他坐着，露出了他比平均尺寸要大一些的勃起，不慌不忙地用手指抚弄着自己。也行，至少克里现在知道他用不上第四根手指了。不需要了。尽管如此，他还是不得不加快扩张的速度。当他意识到这个姿势他甚至无法通过刺激前列腺来获取快感时，他感到了绝望，尽管作为一个音乐家，他的手指很长。然而轻微的疼痛给他带来了快感，尽管很少，但这也是快感，所以他毫不惊讶地感觉到自己的阴茎也硬了起来。<br/>
　　«傻逼同性恋的鸡巴，你不该喜欢它。»克里的其中一半灵魂反复对自己说。<br/>
　　«得了吧，你又不是雏，你就喜欢来粗暴的，你至少对自己承认吧。”另一半说。克里非常不愿意承认，它是对的。他确实很喜欢，尽管他有时被叫成变态或者更糟糕的叫法。重要的是，他爽到了。<br/>
　　克里把手指插到了他能推到的最深处，房间里充斥着色情的痛苦呻吟声。他余光撇到陌生人的脸上露出了笑容——操，这个人，他显然很欣赏欧罗迪恩的努力，他对此很满意。克里又做了几次同样的动作，确信他准备好了，向男人招手让他过来。男人甚至愣了一会儿，就像刚从梦里苏醒过来。<br/>
　　“趴下，快。”陌生人舔了舔唇说着，凑近了他的床伴。<br/>
　　后者连忙翻身，胸部紧贴着床趴了下去。他立刻感到一双手粗暴地紧紧抓着他的大腿，把他往上拉，让他抬起屁股跪着，不过胸部还是紧贴着床。<br/>
　　«操，他真的很兴奋。»克里紧张地想着，动了动耳朵，听到安全套包装被撕开的声音和男人兴奋的喘息声。<br/>
　　“天啊，你真该看看你自己现在的样子。”陌生人急促地呼吸着，轻声吼了一声“操”，颤抖着手把安全套戴在自己的阴茎上，一心想往下直接拉到底。<br/>
　　克里把润滑油递给他，男人粗鲁地把它夺走。他把大概四分之一的润滑油都倒在了他的阴茎上，尽管安全套上是有润滑液的，但他还是尽力照顾要和他上床的人。这以前是怎么说的？«要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。»⑵正在这时，男人思考了一会儿，又给克里的屁股上加了一些润滑油，在他的臀部中间轻轻摩擦。下一个瞬间，他开始缓慢地进入克里的身体，克里近乎要窒息，难受地发出了甜腻的呻吟声。欧罗迪恩紧紧抓着身下薄薄的花纹床单，把头扭向侧边。一只粗糙的手紧压着他的脖子，微微收紧。<br/>
　　“是的，先生，就是这样……”克里无意识地低语着，感觉到一种强烈的欲望涌向了他的下腹部。<br/>
　　他脖子上的力道变得更强了一些，陌生人的大拇指抚摸着欧罗迪恩的喉结，轻柔地按压着它。<br/>
　　“对不起，宝贝儿，”男人嘶哑地喘息着，“我今天有点控制不住了……你快把我逼疯了。我要做点我们两个都喜欢的事。”<br/>
　　克里还没来得及问这是什么意思——在他来得及张嘴说话之前，他就感觉屁股被打了一巴掌。不过，他的疑惑消失了。在第一个巴掌之后，他又打了几下，一次比一次用力，欧罗迪恩甚至不觉得有必要控制每一次击打使他发出的呻吟和喘息。<br/>
　　陌生人开始慢慢地加速抽插，克里的呻吟声变得越来越大、越来越难以抑制。他不由得想，这人哪儿来的这么多力气——不过，基本上，这很好理解，年轻人几乎总是有力气在上面。像他这样的老年人，可能才刚开始没多久，他的义体心脏就会停止跳动。好吧，至少他脑海里那个总是冷嘲热讽的声音是这么强调的。<br/>
　　克里感觉到有一滴汗水从他的太阳穴滑落——他真的越来越热了，他不再管是否会暴露身份了，把那件该死的黑色连帽衫脱了下来。现在出现在陌生人面前的是一个穿着深色背心的男人，身上装着各种各样的植入体，在阳光下闪着斑斓的光，有些部分甚至是在发光。克里已经不在乎这些义体如今会不会让他更容易暴露身份了。反正，他可以说这是谣言，他不在乎。现在他只想全身心地投入到激情之中。<br/>
　　陌生人抓着床伴脖子的手往前滑了一点，这样他就可以很方便地抓着他的脖子抬起来，而他就是这么做的。克里起初有点慌乱，但他到底还是配合了他——当然啦，只是抓着脖子就抬起来一个成年男人的头不是那么容易的——他跪了起来，把背贴在陌生人的胸膛上。欧罗迪恩一只手搂过男人的头，轻轻地把他拉向自己。男人毫不犹豫地利用这个时间，把热烈的唇贴在年长床伴的脖子上，留下了一个很快就会干的湿润吻痕。他抬起了头亲吻他，在克里的下颌留下了微弱的痕迹，后者轻声咒骂着。然后他又低下头亲吻克里的颈根，克里自己胆子也大了起来，转过头去，显然是打算亲吻他的床伴。<br/>
　　他们融入了满是激情和欲望的亲吻中，陌生人甚至放慢了速度，享受着这一刻。他甚至自觉缺少接吻的经验，所以轻易地把主动权都交给了克里。克里抓住这个机会，把舌头轻轻探进男人的嘴里，因为身体深处的冲动而哽咽着呻吟了一声，把舌头退了出来。克里一只手滑向了自己的下腹部，开始撸动自己的阴茎，他觉得自己在经历了一段漫长的«危机»禁欲之后，高潮来得可能会比他想象得更快，他之前设想的是比他的床伴晚大概五分钟。<br/>
　　男人又开始加快速度了，这使克里前列腺受到的刺激越来越强烈，克里的括约肌紧裹着他的阴茎，他自己也控制不住地低声呻吟。最终，他把克里翻过来压倒在床上，因为他的腿快要支撑不住自己了。陌生人没有松开他的脖子，为了给这个喜欢受虐的人带来一些快感，他更喜欢照着对方的要求来做。<br/>
　　克里真的撑不了多久了——他射在了花纹床单上，懒得管谁来把它洗干净，皱起了眉头。陌生人注意到了，意识到他的伴侣会变得特别敏感，于是放缓了速度。很快，他也射了，一只手支在床上，另一只手轻轻扶着阴茎，把安全套取了下来，喘着粗气，让自己镇定下来。很长一段时间，房间里只能听见他们的喘息声和时不时的轻声呻吟。<br/>
　　“请从我身上下来。”最终，克里的嗓子里发出了声音，这声音听起来有点沙哑。<br/>
　　“对不起，”陌生人勉强爬到克里的侧边，“我把钱转给你了。”<br/>
　　“没错，我收到了，谢谢。”欧罗迪恩回答道，从连帽衫的口袋里拿出手机，看了眼新通知。他仔细看清楚之后，惊得下巴都差点掉下来，“V……文森特？……”<br/>
　　“对，”那个男人脸上绽开了得意的笑容，“你能骗得过任何人，但你骗不过我。你运气不错，我是第一个发现你的。”<br/>
　　“你想要多少封口费？”克里紧张地咽了咽口水，他意识到他可能不得不和他刚收到的钱的至少十倍或者更多说再见。什么运气不错，明明是运气不好。<br/>
　　V只是笑了笑，但笑容很快就消失了——他是怎么这么快就从做爱中恢复过来的？<br/>
　　“好问题，我什么都不要。”<br/>
　　“你要是说出去了，我就杀了你。”克里斜眼看着男人，带着些戾气说道。<br/>
　　“别这么说。”<br/>
　　V闭上眼睛亲吻了他的脸颊。克里认栽地叹了口气，把他拉进了绵长的亲吻中。</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　“我真希望我什么都没看见。”站在角落里的强尼把眼镜抬高了些，揉了揉鼻梁。<br/>
　　“别你妈抱怨了，”V用意识回答道，抚摸着躺在他身边安静地熟睡着的克里，“都过去三天了，你还在想这件事。”<br/>
　　“要是可以，我很乐意把它从我们的记忆中抹去。但我不得不承认，这种诡异的方式确实帮到了他。”<br/>
　　“就是这样，你就偷着乐吧，你不也希望他过得好点儿吗？”<br/>
　　“是啊，”强尼叹了口气，把目光投向了夜空，“确实希望。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注：<br/>⑴Назло маме от морожу уши：为了和妈妈作对而冻伤耳朵（伤敌八百，自损一千），俄罗斯俗语。<br/>⑵Мы в ответе за тех, кого шпили-вили：要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。出自安托万·圣埃克苏佩里《小王子》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>